


Поиграем?

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано на Free Santa 2019.





	Поиграем?

Изабела задумчиво посмотрел на пустое дно кружки и крикнула трактирщику принести еще медовухи. Слишком сладкой, приторной орлейской медовухи, которая, однако, приятно скрашивала последние дни, проведенные в обществе Андерса и его кислого, озабоченного лица.

Вообще-то Изабела тоже устала ждать. Хоук отправил письмо из Вал Форэ и обещал прибыть через неделю. Однако уже началась новая, от Хоука не было вестей, Андерс предсказуемо психовал, порывался сбежать, потом понимал, что не знал, куда именно, и ходил туда-сюда по кораблю, преисполненный скорби. Сама Изабела тоскливо смотрела на него, вспоминала, сколько еще судов ходят в море не ограбленными и мечтала ссадить Андерса на берег и уйти. Но тот был вроде как ее другом, и бросать его в логове андрастианцев и серых стражей не хотелось. И те, и другие был от Андерса, мягко говоря, не в восторге. Поэтому Изабела решила сидеть в таверне, развлекаться и пить.

С выпивкой особых проблем не было — в голове уже появлялась приятная пустота — а вот с развлечениями дела обстояли плачевно. В дальнем углу резались в карты несколько моряков, которые выглядели так, будто собрали на себе все гнойные язвы в мире. К ним Изабела не хотела прикасаться даже в перчатках и через платок. Старик неподалеку тянул брагу, пара торговцев обсуждала свои дела, девушка за стойкой куталась в плащ и время от времени поглядывала на нее.

А вот это уже было интересно.

Изабела приободрилась и, когда девушка снова взглянула на нее, слегка улыбнулась. Ей улыбнулись в ответ, и среди передних зубов мелькнула щербинка. Изабеле тут же захотелось провести по ней кончиком языка. Орлейское пойло определенно на нее дурно влияло.

Она облокотилась на стойку и присмотрелась. Хорошенькой девицу Изабела бы не назвала: россыпь грязно-коричневых веснушек на лице, белесые ресницы и брови, невыразительные глаза… Но зато она не воняла, как тухлая рыба, скончавшаяся в бочке со спиртом, и явно была не против весело провести ночь. И эта соблазнительная щербинка…

В любом случае, выбирать не приходилось — Изабела, подхватив свою кружку, пересела поближе к девушке и легонько коснулась ее руки.

— Впервые в Джейдере?

Девушка вздрогнула, но потом неловко улыбнулась.

— Да.

Изабела улыбнулась и погладила ее по руке. Та ощутимо напряглась, но снова, словно усилием воли, расслабилась. Изабеле это не понравилось. Против девственников, девиц и юношей, сбегающих от родителей в поисках приключений, она ничего не имела. Иной раз было забавно посмотреть, как самые простые ласки приводят в восторг. Но девушка, во-первых, была не особо молодой, а во-вторых, казалась опытной. В каком-то даже большем смысле, чем секс.

— Я Изабела, — представилась она, немного отодвигаясь, и тут же почувствовала, как чужая рука легла на бедро.

— Камила, — ответила девушка и слегка погладила бедро пальцами.

Изабела накрыла ее руку и подвинула ладонь чуть выше. Ситуация становилась все интереснее. Камила явно нервничала, но при этом однозначно показывала свой интерес. Изабела решила не думать об этом. Может, это был ее первый раз с женщиной, или Камила боялась, что вместо секса ее похитят и продадут в рабство, — чужие проблемы Изабелу не волновали. Прямо сейчас ей было важно только, как быстро они поднимутся наверх и упадут в постель.

К счастью, свободные комнаты нашлись, и первое, что Изабела сделала — стянула с Камилы дурацкий плащ. Увиденное завело ее еще больше. Камила была полностью в ее вкусе. Стройное тело, небольшая упругая грудь — идеальная, чтобы взять в ладонь и приласкать, худые руки с тонкими длинными пальцами… Которые через мгновенье оказались у нее на плечах, а сама Изабела — на кровати.

Целовалась Камила превосходно. В меру чувственно, в меру игриво и чрезвычайно властно. Изабела буквально растворялась в поцелуе. Она сама не заметила, как осталась без блузы, и единственное, чего ей хотелось, чтобы рука переместилась с груди чуть пониже и исчезли уже эти проклятые бриджи. Изабела попыталась нащупать завязки, повернулась чуть в сторону… И в следующую секунду сидела сверху, прижимая к горлу Камилы нож.

Любовники, которые пытаются вспороть руку во время секса с ней, Изабеле совершенно не нравились.

— Ну, и кто тебя послал?

Камила сделала удивленное лицо.

— Никто. Ты о чем?

— Не прикидывайся. У меня достаточно чокнутых приятелей, в том числе чокнутых приятелей-магов, чтобы понять, когда надо сотворить заклинание, а когда людям просто нравятся игры с кровью.

Выражение лица Камилы тут же изменилось и превратилось из смущенного и заинтересованного в холодное и злое.

Лучше бы Изабела замутила со стариком или теми торговцами.

На пальцах Камилы промелькнула искра — Изабела сильнее надавила ножом на горло.

— Не советую больше рисковать. Иначе крови будет предостаточно, только ты ей не сможешь воспользоваться.

Камила молчала, у Изабелы начинала затекать нога. Сидеть с Андерсом на корабле теперь казалось не таким плохим занятием.

Изабела вздохнула.

— Тебе же что-то от меня надо, иначе ты бы выбрала способ попроще, чтобы убить.

Камила прикусила губу, но потом все-таки произнесла.

— В Тевинтер. Мне надо в Тевинтер.

Изабела пожала плечами.

— Да хоть в Пар Воллен. За хорошую плату.

— У меня нет денег.

— Ну конечно.

Изабела внимательно посмотрела на нее: щербинка по-прежнему казалась привлекательной. Но любовников можно было найти где угодно, а секс в качестве оплаты Изабела не принимала.

— Почему именно я?

Камила неопределенно повела глазами.

— С одним человеком справиться проще, остальные были компаниями.

— В городе есть другие таверны.

— Твой корабль нахваливал в одном из постоялых дворов какой-то путник. Пока не оказался за решеткой.

У Изабеллы появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Очень нехорошее предчувствие.

— А как звали этого путника, случайно не знаешь?

Камила призадумалась.

— Может, и знаю…

Изабела достала из голенища сапога кинжал.

— Хоук. Его звали Хоук.

Изабела мысленно выругалась. Надо было оставить Хоука с Андерсом в Киркволле. Или уплыть с Аришоком. Или уединиться в особняке с милашкой Фенрисом и целыми днями пить вино.

— Тевинтер — и я помогу вам его найти.

Изабела покосилась на Камилу. Что-то ей подсказывало — та не врала. Она всегда чувствовала, кому стоит доверять, а кому нет. Так она подобрала себе команду, так — позволила прикрыть свою спину Хоуку.

Изабела вздохнула.

— Только один вопрос: как тебя на самом деле зовут?

Камила помолчала немного, прежде чем произнести:

— Кальперния.

***

Лошадь под ней взбрыкнула, и Изабела встряхнула головой, прогоняя сон.

Светило солнце, коровы мирно жевали траву на лугу, крестьяне спешили по своим делам, и в целом утро можно было бы назвать прекрасным, если бы не схваченный где-то на половин пути от Халамширала Хоук и мрачные лица Кальпернии и Андерса рядом. Наверно, не стоило так сразу сообщать, что ее пыталась заколдовать маг крови, а Хоук сидит в тюрьме. Справедливость Кальпернии явно не понравился, а Андерс и так терпеть не мог всех магов крови за исключением Мерриль.

Маги вообще любили все усложнять.

— Итак, какой у нас план? — спросила Изабела, потому что тишина начинала раздражать.

— Его отвели в небольшую темницу при местной церкви, — ответила Кальперния. — Можно просто вежливо попросить ее кого-нибудь открыть.

Андерс покосился на нее.

— Перед этим попросив кого-нибудь Хоука там закрыть? Слишком удачно, что его схватили, не находишь?

Кальперния поморщилась.

— Это бессмысленно. За Хоуком я проследила так, на всякий случай. Я надеялась, что с Изабелой или с капитаном какого-нибудь другого корабля все пройдет успешно.

— А в итоге ничего не вышло, — Андерс усмехнулся. — Иногда мне кажется, что в маги крови идут только полные неудачники.

— Чего, конечно, не скажешь об одержимых, да?

Андерс собрался было ответить, но Изабела взмахнула рукой и приструнила лошадь. Впереди виднелась овитая плющом церковь с каменной пристройкой у стены. Кажется, они приехали.

Оставив Кальпернию и Андерса препираться у ближайшего дерева, Изабела прокралась к одному из церковных окон. Внутри как будто бы ничего не обычного не происходило: несколько сестер стояли рядом с алтарем, прихожане воздавали почести Андрасте. Изабела повернулась к дверям темницы. На них висел замок, обыкновенный замок, который мог бы вскрыть за полминуты и ребенок. И никакой охраны. Ситуация становилось все более и более загадочной. Хоук, конечно, мог вывести из себя даже святых, но не каждый святой при этом мог бы поймать и бросить в темницу самого Хоука. Значит, либо не обошлось без хорошо обученных солдат, каких-нибудь оставшихся без работы храмовников, либо Кальперния врала и затащила их сюда с какой-то своей целью.

Изабела осмотрелась и подбежала к замку. Через мгновенье тот упал на землю, Изабела потянулась к ручке, но вдруг заметила тень. Нож вошел в чужую голень просто идеально. А потом наступила темнота.

***

Очнулась Изабела от того, что по ее лицу ползал жук. Она попыталась согнать его, но рука не сдвинулась с места и продолжила висеть где-то над головой. Окончательно придя в себя, Изабела открыла глаза. Напротив нее сидел скованный Хоук с кляпом во рту. Заметив ее, Хоук тут же улыбнулся и попытался помахать рукой. Безуспешно, впрочем, — кандалы в этом подземелье были сделаны на славу.

— Признаться, я надеялся поймать не тебя, — раздался знакомый голос. — Но так даже лучше. Теперь он точно прибежит вас спасать.

Изабела, морщась от боли в затылке, повернула голову. Справа от них покачивался на стуле Себастьян. Правая нога у него была перевязана, и сквозь ткань проступала кровь.

«Долго не заживет», — мстительно подумала Изабела и пожалела, что не попала в артерию.

— Что, после смерти Эльтины закончились все религиозные старушки, на которых можно передернуть?

Себастьян ничего не ответил, только сжал кулаки от злости. Лучше бы он ее ударил. Изабела как раз заметила болтающиеся ключи на поясе, которые, встань Себастьян удачно, можно было бы достать. Но тот с момента их последней встречи как будто стал спокойнее. Или просто копил злость, чтобы выплеснуть ее на Андерса.

— Может, лучше спрятаться, пока не поздно? Говорят, раненные лучники не очень хороши при бое в замкнутом пространстве.

Себастьян злобно посмотрел на нее, но продолжил сидеть на месте. Только подвинул к себе лук. Изабела окинула взглядом комнату. Слева явно была ниша или коридор и, возможно, там пряталась стража. К тому же, Хоук уже минуту подмигивал ей левым глазом.

— Я его не боюсь, — соизволил ответить Себастьян. — Все, что он может — убивать безоружных и невинных.

— С чего ты взял, что он вообще прид…

Дверь врезалась в стену особо эффектно. Со скрытностью у Андерса и Кальпернии дела обстояли крайне плохо.

— Ты?! — от удивления Андерс опешил и едва не получил стрелу в глаз, но вовремя увернулся.

— Слева! — крикнула Изабела. Один из появившихся стражников уже заносил меч. Но не успел — Кальперния проткнула ему живот острым концом посоха. Стражник странно захрипел, покраснел и вдруг взорвался алым фейерверком. Остальные замерли на местах и растерянно хлопали глазами. В руке Андерса горел огненный шар, и он переводил взгляд с Кальпернии на Себастьяна, словно думал, в какого запустить его первым.

— Могу сделать так, чтобы они убили друг друга, — пожала плечами Кальперния.

Андерс тут же развернулся к ней. Кажется, он сделал выбор.

Хоук отчаянно замотал головой.

Себастьян был, конечно, той еще занозой, но, в конце концов, но Изабела могла так сказать про большинство своих знакомых. К тому же, он помог им в паре переделок. А что до любви к религиозным старушкам — у всех свои предпочтения.

— Не надо. Пусть они уйдут куда-нибудь. Подальше.

Кальперния снова пожала плечами, и через пару Себастьян положил ключи на стол и вместе с охранниками вышел.

Огненный шар в руке Андерса потух, сам он грязно выругался и бросился отпирать их с Хоуком.

— Твою мать! — резюмировал Хоук, когда у него вытащили кляп изо рта, и Изабела была с ним полностью согласна.

Похоже, в этот раз они подобрали еще более ненормального мага крови, чем Мерриль. Главное, чтобы Кальперния не начала лепить монстров из оторванных голов и конечностей.

Изабела поежилась, забрала свои кинжалы со стола и осторожно, стараясь не наступать в кровь на полу, выбралась наружу.

Что делать с Кальпернией, она решит как-нибудь потом.

***

Изабела вливала в себя вторую кружку эля, когда в столовую вошел Хоук. Он сел рядом, подвинул к себе кружку и плеснул себе эля тоже.

— Глупо как-то получилось, — произнес он после пары глотков.

— Да нет, как всегда, — пожала плечами Изабела.

Хоук хмыкнул.

— Я правда думал — он хочет просто поговорить, поэтому и решил встретиться. А потом раз — я уже в темнице, и мне подсовывают перо и чернила, чтобы я Андерсу написал. Даже посох сломали, когда отказался. Эх…

— А кляп зачем? — спросила Изабела, покачивая пустым кувшином. Пожалуй, стоит пополнить запасы эля до отбытия.

— Я же шел поговорить, вот и решил… попытаться.

Хоук невинно улыбнулся, и Изабела рассмеялась. За два дня при желании он действительно мог надоесть кому угодно. Невыносимее Хоука были, пожалуй, только она сама, Андерс и Варрик.

Неожиданно Хоук нахмурился.

— Кстати, насчет этой Кальпернии…

Изабела приподняла бровь. Лекцию о том, что магам крови, которые взрывают людей по щелчку пальцев, не место на корабле, ей уже прочитал Андерс. Впрочем, когда она намекнула, что не разыскивают по всему Тедасу из всех них только Хоука, Андерс заткнулся.

— У Корифея была приспешница по имени Кальперния, — продолжил Хоук. — Не знаю, наша или нет, да и та Кальперния вроде как в Корифее разочаровалась и сама от него ушла, но…

Изабела призадумалась. При первой и единственной встрече Корифей ее не особо впечатлил. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы помогать ему уничтожить мир. С другой стороны, кому как не ей понимать, что обстоятельства могут быть разными.

— По крайней мере, из нашей Кальпернии не торчат кости, и с лицом у нее все в порядке. Да и уничтожить она вроде бы хочет только Тевинтер. Или возродить. Там все как-то запутано.

Хоук хохотнул и кивнул.

— Что ж, ну тогда ладно. Тебе решать.

Изабела подмигнула ему и встала из-за стола.

Кальперния нашлась в своей каюте. Она сидела и расчесывала волосы, когда Изабела без стука открыла дверь.

— Завтра отплываем, — сказала Изабела, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, а не просто хмельно улыбаться и неприлично пялиться.

— Хорошо. — Кальперния перекинула волосы на правое плечо.

Спина у нее тоже была в веснушках.

— Эм… Я тогда пойду.

Изабела развернулась и уже закрывала дверь, когда сзади донеслось.

— А если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты осталась?

Дверь Изабела все-таки закрыла. Но уходить не стала.

«В Тевинтер так в Тевинтер», — подумала Изабела, расшнуровывая корсет. В конце концов, она никогда там раньше не бывала.


End file.
